1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which stores a display identification data and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus which includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel becomes widespread, interface between the display apparatus and an image source increasingly adopts a digital interface type instead of a related art analog interface type. Most display apparatuses which are currently made adopt a digital interface of a digital video interface (DVI) type which uses a transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) technology as a digital interface standard provided by a digital display working group (DDWG).
The display apparatus transmits display identification data to an external device via a DVI connector, when the DVI connector is connected to the external device which includes a graphic card. Here, a communication method of the display apparatus transmitting the display identification data to an image source is referred to as a display data channel (DDC). The DDC is to perform an automatic configuration, e.g., a plug-and-play, on a video display system.
A display identification data is stored in a memory when the display apparatus is manufactured, and a protection function is set up for the memory so that the display identification data is not damaged. The protection function does not allow a new data to be written in the memory. However, if a hardware problem occurs, e.g., a power state in the image source or the display apparatus is not normal, or a software problem occurs, e.g., an error occurs in the display apparatus, the protection function does not perform properly. Thus, a data from an external apparatus may be stored in the memory which lost the protection function, and the display identification data may be deleted or transformed.
If the foregoing problems occur, a video signal is not normally displayed on the display apparatus and a user may not even recognize the errors generated in the display apparatus.